deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Carlito Keyes
Carlito Keyes is the secondary antagonist in Dead Rising and the mastermind behind the Willamette Incident. Seeking revenge for the destruction of his home town, Santa Cabeza, Carlito and his younger sister Isabela Keyes infect the entire population of Willamette, Colorado, turning the people into zombies. He is a cruel and calculated individual who is focused only on gaining revenge on the American people, for valuing "meat over human life." He is distrustful and will go to any lengths to ensure that his ideas go as planned. His hatred spurns on acts of terrorism, which are carried out to reveal the truth. His will, desire and strength are to be reckoned with. He is very experienced using firearms and explosives, and fights tenaciously against Brad Garrison and Frank West on several occasions. As the events in the mall unfold, it becomes clear that Carlito is a deranged psychopath who must be stopped before the zombie epidemic spreads throughout the entire country. Story Mode Note: For more information on Dead Rising's main story, see 72 Hour Mode and case files. This article only covers Carlito Keye's role in the story. Introduction Carlito is first introduced on the Heliport after Frank is dropped off by Ed DeLuca. The two engage in small talk, although he gives no indication of his true intentions. Case 1-2: Backup for Brad Brad Garrison and Frank West confront Carlito in the Food Court as he mercilessly shoots at them. Eventually overwhelmed by the power of the two men, Carlito is able to make his escape by a rope suspended from the ceiling that pulls him to safety. Case 2-1: Image in the Monitor In the Security Room, Jessie spots Carlito on the security cameras dragging Dr. Barnaby from the book store. Case 2-2: Rescue the Professor When Brad and Frank enter the Entrance Plaza, Carlito immediately shoots at them with his sniper rifle. He has tied and bound an unconscious Dr. Barnaby and has suspended him over a group of zombies. At the end of this encounter, Carlito manages to injure Brad with a shot to the leg though he is shot himself before making a hasty retreat. Frank and Brad are able to save Dr. Barnaby from potentially becoming zombie food and accompany him to the Security Room. Case 7-1: The Last Resort Carlito is heard on the intercom trying to reach Isabela. When she fails to answer his calls, he announces that he is going to use the "last resort." Isabela reveals that Carlito plans to blow up the mall, sending the infectious larvae into the atmosphere. Case 7-2: Bomb Collector Learning of Carlito's plan, Frank goes to collect his bombs from the Maintenance Tunnels while Brad goes to apprehend Carlito. While Frank attempts to collect the four bombs, Carlito will drive around in the tunnels in a delivery truck attempting to stop Frank. He will throw grenades out of the vehicle and try to run Frank over. After Frank successfully collects all of the bombs and successfully stops Carlito's plan, Brad confronts Carlito in another shoot off. Brad manages to shoot Carlito in the stomach, mortally wounding him, before Carlito overpowers Brad and locks him in the underground tunnel full of zombies. Case 8-3: Jessie's Discovery After Frank returns to the Security Room, Jessie spots a mortally wounded Carlito on the security monitors being dragged towards the butcher shop in the Maintenance Tunnels. Case 8-4: The Butcher Frank confronts the butcher who is holding Carlito captive. After killing the butcher, Frank demands that Carlito tells him the password to his computer in exchange that he will tell everybody the truth behind Santa Cabeza. Carlito tells Frank of his true intentions for the outbreak before giving Frank his locket, requesting that he deliver it to his sister Isabela before dying. Overtime Mode While searching through his computer, Isabela discovers that Carlito may have infected over fifty orphans with the suppressed zombie parasite. The orphans were adopted by families all over the United States - effectively planting fifty "zombie time bombs" all over the country. Infinity Mode *Carlito first appears in the Food Court at 0:00:00 - 1:00:00 and 5:19:00 - 6:00:00 and is armed with a P90 sub machine gun. When killed, he drops a snack, a yogurt, a well done steak, and a golf club. Frank cannot pick up his machine gun. *His second appearance is in the Maintenance Tunnels at 0:00:00 - 5:00:00 and 6:00:00 - 7:00:00 and is driving the delivery truck. When killed, he drops cabbage, a snack, a well done steak, and a baseball bat. *His third and final appearance is in the Entrance Plaza at 1:00:00 - 2:00:00 and 6:07:00 - 6:19:00. He is armed with a sniper rifle. When killed, he drops a snack, a well done steak, corn, and a hockey stick. You cannot use his sniper rifle. Battle Style Backup for Brad The first fight with Carlito: In the Food Court, he will be shooting at you from the store rooftops in the main semi-circle. The most effective strategy is to get behind him and shoot at him through the windows he is standing by. A shorter yet riskier strategy would be to get close to him and attack him with a melee weapon; however he can still shoot and punch you. The Sledgehammer and Katana work for this strategy, although the trout can take him out in only 2 hits. Rescue the Professor The second fight with Carlito: In the Entrance Plaza, Carlito is shooting at you from a long distance, only now with a sniper rifle. It's best to shave off his health with any gun you have, or a hockey stick until he begins to run. With the weapon you're using, either the gun or hockey stick, all you need to do is keep on hitting/shooting him with said weapon until he is defeated. Although, if you have the small chainsaw, if you can get close to him, you can easily take him out (It will usually take about 4 hits). Bomb Collector Carlito will drive around in a truck and try to run you down. Grab any effective melee weapon and hit him with it when the truck stops. Remember that Carlito will throw grenades at you, when he does, you should dodge them immediately. Continue hitting Carlito with the melee weapon you were using, and he will be defeated. Note that you also need to grab the bombs and get rid of them before they explode. Any melee weapon is helpful, although it is recommended you either use the sledgehammer, machete, Small Chainsaw, Real Mega Buster, or the Laser Sword. Dead Rising 3 A cardboard cutout of Carlito is seen in the zombie outbreak history exhibit at the Museum of the Americas in Dead Rising 3. The exhibit describes how Carlito and his sister Isabela caused the outbreak in Willamette. When Isabela tells Nick Ramos that the cure is contained in his blood, she explains that Carlito intended this from the beginning. While he wanted to get revenge, he did not want to create something that "could not be stopped". Trivia *His picture is used for the 3 Day Survivor achievement. *The song that plays during the first fight with Carlito is composed by Hideki Okugawa and featured on the Dead Rising OST. *He is the only psychopath who does not drop his weapon for Frank to use after he is defeated. *In ∞ Mode, instead of running to other places in the Food Court when he's getting attacked, he'll stay in the same place for the entire fight. *In Dead Rising 2: Case West and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, it seems Frank is wearing what looks like Carlito's Locket. *In Dead Rising 2, Carlito is mentioned by Stacey Forsythe. While talking to Chuck about how Isabela may one day create a permanent cure for the zombie infection, Chuck asks "Wasn't she one of the terrorists in Willamette?", to which Stacey replies "No, her brother was the terrorist." *He is a playable character on the mobile version of Dead Rising. *He has been mentioned in every numbered title of the franchise. *Carlito's voice is heard through Frank's Nightmare at the beginning of Dead Rising 4. *The design on his shirt represents a Queen. *There is a glitch where if you kill Brad and the case files expire you can kill Carlito and attack his dead body to push it off an edge causing him to come back to life and attack the player without the music playing (although the notebook will list him as dead). You can kill him again or leave and he will never be seen again. *Carlito wields unique weapons that cannot be found or equipped by Frank. In his first fight Carlito uses a sub-machine gun resemling a FN P90, while during his second fight he uses a sniper rifle resembling a Barret 50.cal. * Carlito intentions and actions are very similar to Osmund Saddler. An antagonist in Resident Evil 4, both are involved in causing Epidemics as a cause against the United States Government, both Speak with a Spanish accent, both kidnapped and infected innocent people as a means of spreading the outbreak to America (Carlito with orphans, Saddler with Ashley Graham) and both perish within the outbreak. * Carlito bears a resemblance to Luis Sera, a Hispanic character from another zombie game, Resident Evil 4. The two characters are both involved with the study of the virus that causes zombification in their plot lines. They both also share physical similarities: open v-cut shirt with a similar design, dark pants, dark shoes, buckled belt, and long hair. Resident Evil 4 was also made by Capcom. Gallery Dead rising carlito.png|Carlito's Notebook photo. Carlito Notebook.png|Carlito's Notebook entry. Carlito Keyes.jpg|Promotional artwork of Carlito. CarlitoKeyes beginning.png|Carlito as seen in the game's beginning. Carlito 2.png|Carlito talks to Frank when as he arrives in Willamette... Carlito 1.png|.... and speaks very cryptically. Carlito's Locket.png|Carlito's locket. Carlito Keyes Museum Display.png|The "Carlito Keyes" museum exhibit in Dead Rising 3. Defeat Diego 14.jpg Carlito Keyes.png|Carlito's final moments Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Major Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Characters Category:Dead Rising Victims Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Psychopaths Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Dead Rising Survivors Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Victims Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Survivors Category:Playable Characters